


Wouldn't Change A Thing

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Doves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just something I wanted to explore, KID being KID, M/M, Magic, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: “Don't you get tired of it?”“'It'?” He asks.“Stealing.”





	Wouldn't Change A Thing

“Don't you get tired of it?”

KID doesn't jump at the not-quite-unexpected, but familiar voice. Doesn't move as footsteps approach. Doesn't turn his head to look when the detective stops next to him.

“'It'?” He asks.

Shinichi watches as gloved fingers roll the gem, the green faceted reflection of the emerald dancing across the thief's partially concealed face. “Stealing.” He clarifies, leaning forward to fold his arms on top of the railing. “Having the mantle of Kaitou KID falling on your shoulders so unexpectedly.”

“Are you asking if I regret taking up my father's Legacy?” KID questions, his voice neutral.

“Something like that.” Shinichi says slowly, as if unsure.

The subdued and thoughtful tone makes KID look at the detective. The other was staring out across the city, expression distant and light wind carding dark brown locks playfully.

“Sometimes.” He says finally, leaning against the railing himself and joining Shinichi in looking out over the glittering city-scape. “Sometimes. When I think about all the things I am missing out on. When I think about how things could have been different.”

Shinichi's eyebrows dip pensively and KID props his chin in his hand. “Then again, I am preaching to the choir, aren't I?” He teases. An huff escapes the detective and the thief chuckles softly.

When Shinichi continues to stare out at the city, KID casually reaches out a hand to dip behind the detective's closest ear, gloved knuckles brushing against neat hair. Shinichi startles just the slightest under the touch, blue eyes swinging around to look at him. The thief gives him a disarming smile as he rubs his fingers together before pulling them back, holding a single coin up between them. The magician then closes his hand around the coin and snaps it back open, revealing it—plus three more—nestled in the grooves of his splayed fingers.

Shinichi watches the display even as KID reached his second, noticeably empty hand behind the detective's other ear, only to retreat with another coin. The thief then repeated the trick so he now had four in each hand.

For a moment KID shows them off, the surfaces glinting in the moonlight, before clasping his hands together. He shook them once to reveal that the eight coins were still inside. He then raises them to Shinich's face, peering at the detective from under the rim of his top-hat.

“Make a wish?” He prompts with another jingling shake.

Shinichi stares at the hands dubiously. KID catalogs the brief internal debate behind the blue eyes, before he leans forward. The magician feels the faintest of brushes from the detective's lips against his fingers as he murmurs something before pulling back. KID pretends not to see the pink that dances across Shinichi's cheeks as he draws his hands back and the detective watches as KID raises them to his own face, eyes closed as he whispers his own wish to the coins inside.

A moment later KID opens his eyes, looking up so indigo eyes catch blue. He flashes a lopsided smile, separating his hands to reveal that they are empty. Shinichi gives him an unimpressed look and KID chuckles again as he moves to stand behind the detective. The two are roughly the same height. Shinichi having only half an inch to an inch on the thief, but KID pays it no mind as he reaches around and takes Shinichi's hands, clasping them together in front of the detective. He then settles one of his own hands on top of Shinichi's with the other on the bottom.

KID gives both of their hands a shake and Shinichi is surprised to hear them jingle, a light weight settling between his fingers. Before he has a chance to think too hard about it, KID is pressing close against his back. A breath of warm air tickles his ear as the thief starts to count.

“One.

Two.

Three!”

Together they separate their hands and two doves burst forth in a rain of feathers, taking to the sky in a spiraling fashion. Two birds. Two wishes. Shinichi stares at the doves as they gradually fly higher, not even flinching when warm arms circle around his waist, hands resting comfortably over his stomach. He leans gently into the embrace.

“Would you change it if you could? What you have now, for what could have been?” Shinichi finds himself asking as the two doves dip and spin around each other playfully.

“No.” KID says, with enough surety that Shinichi cranes his head to look at him. “I am content and happy with things the way they are now.” He pauses, turning his attention to the detective. “I wouldn't exchange what I have for anything.”

Shinichi blinks once, the pinkness returning to his cheeks.

“As for getting tired of stealing,” KID pipes up, once the doves were no more than two white specks in the night sky, pausing to grin and unlock his arms from around the detective. There is a puff of light blue smoke and Shinichi lifts a hand to wave it away, coughing. “You'll have to catch me to find out.”

The detective releases a breathy laugh as he turns to face KID, who is now standing safely out of range. “Who says I haven't?” He asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the Magician.

KID returns the smirk with one of his own. Rather than giving an answer, he simply bows theatrically, extending a gloved hand in front of him. “Until next time Meitantei.” He says and tosses something at Shinichi with a snap of his wrist.

The detective snatches the item from the air with a single hand: it is a crisp white card with KID's signature caricature in bold, black lines on the front. When Shinichi looks back up, it is to find himself alone, all signs of the Phantom Thief gone. Typical.

Shinichi huffs softly under his breath and turns over the card: printed on the back, in the same bold strokes, is a short riddle. Part of which he recognizes as an address of a small cafe. Knowing KID, the remainder of the slightly slanted text contains both the date and time of the meet up.

Shinichi finds himself smiling. “Yeah. I wouldn't change it either.” He concedes to the empty roof and tucks the card safely into his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rather old Fanfic, like 2 or 4 years old.  
> I never got around to posting it because... because I don't know honestly. I actually have a lot of DCMK stuff that hasn't been posted here.  
> I do remember that I wrote this because it was something I wanted to explore. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
